gleefandomcom-20200222-history
One of Us
One of Us by Joan Osborne is featured in Grilled Cheesus, the third episode of Season Two. It is sung by the New Directions, with solos from Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn, Rachel, and Tina. The kids were initially not allowed to sing religious songs, but Sue (who saw the performance and was moved by the compassion) told Will that performances of any religious songs could continue. After the song, it cuts to Kurt next to Burt's bedside in the hospital, as the episode comes to an end. Lyrics Tina: If God had a name, what would it be And would you call it to His face If you were faced with Him in all His glory What would you ask if you had just one question? Finn with New Directions: And yeah, yeah, God is great Yeah, yeah, God is good Yeah, yeah Finn and Rachel: Yeah, yeah, yeah Finn and Rachel with New Directions: What if God was one of us Just a slob like one of us Just a stranger on the bus Tryin' to make His way home Tryin' to make His way home Kurt (with Quinn): (If God had a face) What would it look like? And (Would you want to see?) If seeing meant that you would (Have to believe) In things like Heaven (And in Jesus, and the Saints) And (All the Prophets) Finn with New Directions: Yeah, yeah, God is great Yeah, yeah, God is good Yeah, yeah Finn, Mercedes and Rachel: Yeah, yeah, yeah Mercedes, Finn and Rachel and New Directions: What if God was one of us Finn and Rachel and New Directions: Just a slob like one of us Just a stranger on the bus Tryin' to make His way home (Mercedes: Home) Tryin’ to make His way home Back up to Heaven all alone Nobody callin’ on the phone (Mercedes: Phone) ‘Cept for the Pope maybe in Rome Finn with New Directions: Yeah, yeah, God is great Yeah, yeah Finn and Rachel with New Directions: God is good Yeah, yeah Mercedes, Finn and Rachel and New Directions: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (Mercedes: '''Yeah!) '''Rachel with New Directions (with Finn): What if God was one of us (Mercedes: What if God was one of us!) (Rachel: Oh) Just a (slob like one of us) (Mercedes: Just a slob like one of us!) (Rachel: Oh) Just a (stranger on the bus) (Tryin' to make His way home) (Mercedes: Tryin' to make his way home!) Just (tryin’ to make his way home) (Mercedes: Tryin' to find his way home!) Rachel with New Directions: Just like a holy rollin' stone (Kurt: Holy rollin' stone) Finn with New Directions (with Mercedes): Back up to (Heaven all alone) Rachel and New Directions: Just tryin’ to make his way home (Kurt: Way home, uuuh) Tina (New Directions): Nobody callin’ on the phone (Yeah, yeah, God is great) ‘Cept for the Pope maybe in Rome (Yeah, yeah, God is good) (Yeah, yeah, yeah...) Trivia *The second song to be performed wearing all white: the first one was Keep Holding On; third was Fix You; fourth was This Is the New Year. *Although Kurt is against singing songs about God or religion, he still sings a solo in this song. **This is also the first out of two times Kurt sings religious lines, the second being Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy. *This is the second song where Sue shows compassion, the first being To Sir, with Love in Journey. Gallery One-of-Us-glee-16156310-2100-1454.jpg One-of-Us-glee-16156320-2100-1454.jpg One-of-Us-glee-16157666335-2100-1454.jpg Tumblr_ma1tsepJO81r8m7ivo3_250.gif One of us2.jpg ONNNNEEEOFFFFUSSS.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-10-18h15m30s82.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-10-18h15m13s193.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-10-18h15m11s169.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-10-18h15m04s102.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-10-18h15m02s73.jpg tumblr_mgjax3bJX51ra5gbxo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mgjax3bJX51ra5gbxo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mgjax3bJX51ra5gbxo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mgjax3bJX51ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mgjax3bJX51ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mgjax3bJX51ra5gbxo12_r1_250.gif tumblr_mgjax3bJX51ra5gbxo13_r1_250.gif tumblr_mgjax3bJX51ra5gbxo14_r1_250.gif OOU2.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Season Two Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 4 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two